The Perfect Gift
by TheLastSonata
Summary: Her father was one of the richest people in the world, and she had the entirety of the SDC at her disposal. So why was it so hard for Weiss to find a Christmas present for Yang?


"Can I help you Ms Schnee?"

Weiss tried to hide her grimace as she turned around. Even with her distinctive alabaster hair hidden beneath her scarf the shop attendant had still recognised her. It wasn't surprising. Sometimes she wished she wasn't a Schnee.

"No thank you." She showed her perfect teeth in a smile she didn't feel. "I'm just browsing at the moment."

"Of course Ms Schnee." The attendant nodded his head deferentially. "But if you want to try any of the pieces on you only have to ask. Personally, I think this piece would look marvellous on you." Without waiting for a response he unlocked the case and drew out the necklace, dangling it over the mauve sleeve of his blazer.

It was his job; Weiss had to her remind herself that. He was being rude, but with Christmas coming up he no doubt was hoping for one last big commission. She had to admit he had a good eye though. The platinum chain would suit her skin tone, and the dozen sapphires set into its base would bring out her eyes. Another time she might have added it to her collection, but that wasn't why she had made a trip into Vale today.

"Actually I was looking at that." She pointed towards a thicker golden chain. The red and orange jewels almost looked like captured flames.

The attendant's eyes flicked to it and then back to her. They widened almost imperceptibly. "Of course."

"It's not for me. It's for a friend," Weiss said quickly.

"Naturally." He smiled, no doubt relieved she hadn't taken complete leave of her stylistic senses. The necklace would have looked horrible on her, but it might just suit Yang.

It was heavy in her hands, much heavier than anything she would usually wear. The cut of the jewels— at least to her practiced eye—wasn't fantastic either. She doubted many other people would notice. Yang definitely wouldn't, but then she didn't really wear all that much jewellery; she'd definitely never worn something as ostentatious as this.

Weiss' heart sank as she passed it back, yet another possible gift idea fading out of existence. Yang undoubtedly would have said she was thrilled to receive it, but it wouldn't have been sincere. Yang would have just been trying to spare her feelings.

"I think I'll leave it for the moment." Only an expert at reading people would have seen the ever so slight narrowing of the attendant's lips. "But I might come back later." She might have no choice if she still hadn't managed to work out what present to buy Yang.

"Of course Ms Schnee. We'll be open late tonight." He shadowed her to the door. "Have a wonderful day."

Weiss murmured her thanks as she wrapped her scarf more securely around her face and stepped through the curtain of warm air. Snow had come early to Vale this year. Flakes swirled through the air on an icy wind, catching on her eyelashes. She shivered. The warm glow of the numerous coffee shops which littered Vale invited her out of the chill.

She couldn't heed their call. Instead, she bowed her head against the wind and tucked her gloved hands into her armpits. Her boots crunched through an untouched carpet of white. In weather like this, only an idiot would be outside, but that's what she was. Only an idiot would have left it until this late to buy presents.

Admittedly it hadn't been her intention. After the realisation that her team would actually be exchanging gifts before leaving for the holidays, she had started searching straight away. The concept wasn't exactly unknown to her, but it was unusual.

The Schnees didn't really give presents. For her Christmas was the one day of the year when her family would attempt to be normal. They would sit at a table eating a meal that she, her mother, and her sister had cooked, while pretending they all liked one another. For that reason it was worth heading back to Atlas, even if the charade didn't always make it through the day.

But of course Beacon breaking up for the semester meant she had even less time to buy Yang's gift. This was the fourth time she had come to Vale by herself, and by far the most desperate. Yang was leaving in two days. If not for that fact Weiss would have been sitting in the nice toasty library right now, not battling through a blizzard.

It didn't help that Yang was just so difficult to buy for. Blake had been easy. A personalised message in the first editions of her favourite series. Ruby had been easy too. It helped that she had literally drawled every time she had passed the window of her favourite weapons shop. Weiss fervently hoped someone recorded Ruby opening that present. She would probably explode with excitement. It had been expensive, but it was what Ruby deserved for being such an incredible partner.

Yang deserved something like that too. She didn't deserve some random necklace plucked off a shelf. She deserved something special. It was the least Weiss could do to show how grateful she was towards Yang. Most people saw them arguing over the smallest things and probably thought they could barely stand each other, but the reality couldn't have been more different.

They clashed heads. A lot. That was true, but that was only because they had completely opposite personalities. But not seeing eye to eye on a lot of things didn't stop Yang from helping Weiss every time she needed it.

In all honesty, Yang was one of the nicest people Weiss had ever had the fortune to meet. She was just so kind and considerate. Whenever Weiss had a problem, she knew whom she could turn to. Even when the problem was with Ruby Yang would listen impartially before working out a solution that suited both of them. She was a lot like Winter in that way. She really acted like the big sister of the team.

Weiss needed one. Coming to Beacon had been incredibly hard on her; never before had she left the familiarity of her home. In the first few weeks she had been repulsive, she could see that now. Whether it was panic or some misplaced feeling of homesickness, she didn't know. But with Ruby, Blake, and Yang's help, she had managed to settle in.

She wanted to thank them all for making her time at the school the happiest of her life. And the way she could show her appreciation was by finding them the best presents they had ever received. Which brought her back to her problem.

Apparently Blake didn't know what her partner wanted for Christmas, nor did Ruby, or at least they didn't know what present Weiss should give her. The only advice Ruby had offered was, 'Don't buy anything'. Whatever that meant. Even Pyrrha hadn't been able to help her, merely saying it was up for her to decide what Yang meant to her. It was hopeless. Yang meant an awful lot more to her than a gaudy gold necklace, but she didn't have a clue how to show that.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Yang asked as Weiss led her across the unbroken field of snow.

"I have something I need to show you." Weiss didn't stop walking. If she did she wasn't sure if she would be able to start again. This idea had seemed so magical when it had come to her in the warm coffee shop, but near the boundary of Beacon that warmth was so far away.

"Do you have to show me now? It's freezing." Yang rubbed her gloves together. "Anyway what's so important that it can't wait until morning?"

It might not have been obvious, but Yang was only just managing to conceal her irritation. No doubt she would prefer to be back in their room as well. For a moment Weiss considered abandoning this entire premise. What had she been thinking? Of course going outside in weather like this was stupid. It might not have been snowing, but their breath still gathered in swirling clouds around their mouths.

They could go back to Beacon, but then she would have to admit she didn't have a present to give to Yang. She couldn't do that. Yang would probably brush it off, but inside she would hate her. Weiss' stomach flipped over at that thought. In the few short months they had been teammates Yang had already grown so close to her. She couldn't bear to lose that support, even if it meant struggling through the cold.

"It's not much further," Weiss said through chattering teeth as they entered the trees. "You can have my scarf if you want?" She shivered just thinking about losing that protection, but she was the one dragging Yang out here.

Yang snorted. "I think you need it a little more than me princess."

At one time that nickname would have brought a frown to Weiss' face. It was a not so subtle mockery of her appearance and manner. She wasn't actually royalty, but she couldn't help it if her parents were rich. Admittedly she hadn't helped her own perception in the first few weeks. She had acted like a spoilt princess, but those days had long passed. Now whenever Yang used the name it was with a smirk, as if it was a term of endearment and not an insult.

"Anyway," Yang continued. "I'm plenty _hot_ enough for the both of us." With the drawl on the word Weiss had no problem knowing just which definition of 'hot' Yang was using. Weiss' scowl only caused Yang to laugh harder.

A crack broke through Weiss' expression. Yang's sense of humour had taken a while to get used to, but she was always able to make her friends laugh even at the worst of times.

Weiss flinched slightly as Yang took her hand. Despite her best efforts, she still wasn't entirely comfortable with surprise physical contact. Not that she wanted to let go. Yang was beautiful and could no doubt have her pick of any of the boys in school, but she was hot in the other sense as well. Warmth radiated from her. For a second Weiss felt like she was sitting next to the roaring fire in the common room.

Yang must have noticed the blissful shudder that ran through her body. Golden sparks gathered in her hair as she wrapped her arm around Weiss and pulled her in close. In the midst of the ice-laden forest, with the orange sun splintering from the frozen droplets, Weiss drank in the presence of her friend. It was still strange really to think that she actually had friends, but she did, and Yang was one of her best ones.

"So what do you have to show me?" Yang asked as they continued walking into the trees.

"It's a surprise."

"Well… duh," Yang mocked in a way that wasn't at all mean. "You better not be doing what Ruby did one time."

Weiss' lips curled against her scarf. "What was that?" She loved hearing stories from Yang and Ruby's childhood. It allowed her to see what her own could have been like.

"It was actually on a night sort of similar to this; though I think it was after Christmas. We were both home from school anyway, and mom and dad were both there as well…"

Weiss rubbed Yang's side. Her own mother might not have been perfect, but she couldn't even begin to imagine losing her. Yang gave her the smallest smile before continuing.

"I was in my room and Ruby rushed in bawling her eyes out. She must have been about four or five I think. Anyway, she said she could hear a puppy crying in the forest just outside her window, so naturally I say we need to go and save it. We were both meant to be in bed, but mom and dad were watching a film and we snuck out the back door.

"Neither of us was dressed for it, but it didn't matter. Not when Ruby said there was a puppy. We were only out there for five minutes or so, but in the snow it felt a whole lot longer. We got all turned around, but Ruby hadn't been dreaming. We did find something in the forest. Guess what it was?"

Weiss shook her head against Yang's shoulder. She didn't want to interrupt the gentle timbre of the storytelling.

"Well, it had four legs, floppy ears, and it was crying, but it wasn't a puppy. Not that Ruby cared. She wanted to take it back home. I don't think mom and dad would have been too happy to have a beowolf as a pet."

"It wasn't!" Weiss turned to stare at her.

Yang chuckled. "It was. I'll give it to Ruby though, it was kind of cute… in a 'it'll eat your face off the first chance it got kind of way'." No matter what Yang said, Weiss just couldn't see it. "Anyway, I only just managed to stop Ruby trying to wrap it in her cloak when the bushes in front of us shook. I almost shit my pyjamas. I think Ruby did." A shocked giggle escaped Weiss. Even after months in school she still hadn't grown accustomed to casual swearing.

"It was mama beowolf. Now, I wouldn't exactly say that I'm a pessimistic person, but I was sure we were going to die. What could two little kids do against something like that? Apart from have awesome parents that is. Mom gathered us up while dad stared it down. The beowolf did likewise. In the end we all decided to go our own way. A Christmas truce if you will. So if Ruby's ever giving you a little lip, remind her of the time when she wanted to cuddle with a beowolf."

A laugh echoed through the stillness of the crystalline forest and after a moment Yang joined in. "I will. And Yang, thank you." Between the story and Yang's body heat, Weiss had forgotten the cold.

Yang squeezed her. "No problem. I just hope we won't run into mama beowolf again. Are we nearly there yet?" She said in her most childish voice.

"Actually," Weiss noted a silver tree at the far end of the clearing that split into an almost perfect 'Y', "we're here."

"Really?" Yang looked around. It didn't really seem like much. It could have been any number of clearings within the forest. The only difference was under a blanket of snow and in the light of the sunset it was entirely picturesque. "You're not hiding a baby nevermore somewhere are you?"

"No." It was a joke, but Weiss couldn't bring herself to smile. Now they were all the way here. Her stomach was turning somersaults.

"Then why are we here?"

Weiss took a deep breath and swept snow off a light blue box hidden under the boughs of the tree. "We're here for me to give you your Christmas present." She turned around just in time to see Yang's face light up.

"My present? Is that it?"

"Sort of. Can you help me with this?" It had taken her multiple trips earlier in the day to stock the chest and it was a lot heavier than it had been empty.

Even Yang grunted when she took the other handle. "Damn Weiss. What's in this?"

"Just… some things. Let's put it down over there." The pair of them waddled over and set it in the middle of the clearing. In the last rays of the sun it was the best place. As long as it didn't start snowing again that was.

Weiss crouched down and typed a code into a number pad. The top split open, hot air hissing through the gap. Yang leant over and peered into the interior.

"Is that… some wine?"

"Mulled wine yes," Weiss said matter-of-factly. Apparently that was most people's preferred drink on night like these. That or eggnog. She had brought a bottle of that as well just to make sure. Ignoring the drinks, Weiss unfolded a silver blanket and spread it on the ground, plugging a wire into the chest.

"My present's a picnic?" Yang swooned. "How romantic."

Weiss swallowed her tongue and coughed. Her cold-kissed cheeks turned a brighter shade of scarlet. She hadn't meant it like that at all. Ruby had told her not to buy anything, and this was the idea she had come up with.

"I was joking Weiss."

"Oh… I knew that." She busied herself in the chest to hide her face, pulling out various tubs of food. Some of it she had even cooked herself. "Please sit down. Eat. Drink."

Yang did so, but she caught Weiss hand and tried to pull her down onto the blanket as well. "Only if you do."

Weiss resisted. "I will, but not quite yet. I… I have to give you the rest of your present first." _God, why had she come up with this stupid idea?_

"The rest?"

"Yes." She passed Yang a second blanket before kneeling down in front of her. She had known this moment had coming. She had prepared for it, rehearsed for it. And looking into Yang's lilac eyes, her carefully constructed speech turned to vapour in her mind.

"Yang… I… I… You can't possibly know how much you've helped me since I came here. Without you… I don't know where I would be."

"Weiss—"

"No, please let me say this." She had to get it out into the open. "I was scared before coming here. I'd never left home before and I didn't really know how to act around other people my own age. I think you saw that on the first night." Yang bit her lip as she tried not to laugh, dimples appearing on her cheeks. "I was horrible to Ruby, but you didn't hold it against me as you could have. You helped me change. You were always there for me whenever I needed someone to talk to. And because of you I have friends now. Actual friends. I can't tell you how grateful I am for that. So I wanted to show you instead."

Yang caught her hand. "Weiss, you're shaking."

It was only then that Weiss realise she was, and it wasn't due to the cold. It was just all her concealed feelings trying to escape from her. Her heart beat far faster than it did before an exam.

She stood. "I'm ok. I'm just nervous. I didn't know what to get you."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did."

"No, really. The best present someone can give me is just them being happy."

It would have been a whole lot easier if Yang had told her that before. Then maybe she wouldn't have worked herself up so much. It was so like Yang though to think of everyone else before herself. She really was the most selfless person Weiss knew.

"Well I wanted to do something special for you. You deserve it. So here we are, your very own private concert."

"My what?" It took her a few second to process what Weiss had said. She raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to sing for me?"

Weiss nodded, already feeling the familiar itch on the back of her thigh. This was a terrible plan. Singing in the cold was hard enough as it was without the extra nerves. She guided her Aura towards her frozen vocal chords. "Yes."

Yang's face glowed in the sunset. "Wow. Just… wow. You've put all this together for me. This is incredible."

Seeing Yang looking at her like that, with such wide caring eyes, sent warmth searing through Weiss' body. It even banished some of her nerves. What she would have given to have Yang backstage at some of her concerts. Maybe then she wouldn't have thrown up before and after every one of them.

Even with Yang's presence she almost did. In the past she had loved singing, but that was before her father had turned it from a hobby into a valuable commodity to be bartered. In reality she was doing the same now, but she was giving her voice to someone she wanted to instead of a selling it at a corporate gathering.

It had been months since she had sung properly. She didn't even sing in the shower anymore. Turning away from her audience of one, a delicate set of rising scales chimed into the air. She heard Yang's intake of breath, though whether it was good or bad she couldn't tell. She couldn't afford to spare the mental energy to work it out.

Singing was just like going into battle with Myrtenaster. In both cases a mistake could very well cost her her life. Taking deep breaths, she continued to warm up her throat as she drowned everything else out until it was just her and the music in her soul.

It had taken her a long time to decide what to sing for Yang. Most of her songs reminded her too much of her father. The last thing she wanted to do was show Yang that darker side of herself. So instead, as she turned with her hands clutched together prettily over her stomach, she played it safe.

For Yang's personal concert, it was only fitting that the songs were ones that she chose to listen to in her free time. Most of Yang's music collection was pushing Weiss' vocal range, but she had found a few that fell on the classical side of the spectrum.

Locked in her own world, her mind lost focus. She didn't see Yang's reaction. She didn't hear the sound of her own voice. She barely even registered the words that poured out of her. Instead she concentrated on her breathing, her posture, making sure everything was perfect. Just like she had been taught.

Her clear voice rang through the clearing, setting the crystal shards of ice hanging from the overladen branches reverberating as the moon rose. She was one with her environment. On a whim she let her hair flow free from its confines. It flowed down her back like a shimmering waterfall, glowing in the ethereal light.

As she had not done in years, Weiss sang from her heart. Without realising it she switched from popular songs from the radio to ones she had composed herself and never dared utter before. Ones that bared all of her inner pain and loneliness. That told of the crushing weight of being an heiress to the Schnee fortune. That vocalised her struggle with the truth of her reflection in the mirror. She sang until her voice cracked and petered out. Until she stood with her body entirely drained, trembling in the cold, moonlight glistening on her cheeks.

Arms gathered her up. She collapsed into the cocoon of scalding heat and comforting scents. A hand pressed her head into something that rose and fell quickly. "Weiss…" Yang whispered, her own voice broken. "That was beautiful." A sob escaped her. "But you never told me."

 _Told her what?_ Weiss was barely cognisant of what Yang was saying. Her mind was blurred and fuzzy. She didn't even know how much time had passed since she had started singing, or why Yang was crying.

"You're freezing." Yang's fever warm palms brushed the back of her neck. "Come on." Step by step, she coaxed Weiss across the clearing and down into the blanket that had melted its way into the snow.

Yang draped the other blanket over her and then crawled inside. With her back resting against the picnic box and with Yang hugging her, Weiss' toes and fingers burst into life. She gasped, the pain banishing some of her detachment. She didn't know how she had let herself get in this state. The music flowing out of her had pulled her spirit with it. The cold had been ephemeral compared to her emotional anguish.

"Here." Yang arranged Weiss' fingers around a mug. Steam curled from its top. "Drink." Weiss followed the instruction numbly. Warm, richly spiced liquid sloshed around her the arid landscape of her mouth. The first swallow scratched against the tender skin at the back of her throat. "Again." Yang encouraged. As painful as it was, Weiss took another sip. A warmth spread from where the wine pooled in her stomach.

"Good." Yang refilled the mug. "Just hold it. It'll help." Weiss flinched, sending some of the drink sloshing into the blanket as a warm fingertip brushed the skin of her cheek. Yang froze, but after a moment to gather herself, Weiss nodded. Whatever Yang was doing he trusted her completely. With ever so tender strokes, Yang rubbed the wet streaks that Weiss hadn't even been aware of. _When had she started crying?_ "I'm sorry," Yang whispered.

"What?" Yang had nothing to be sorry about. Everything she had done today was meant to show her how special she was.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop you earlier." Yang looked straight into Weiss' eyes as she spoke. "I didn't want to. Not when it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. But I should have. I didn't know you were this cold. I've let you down." She dropped her eyes.

"No. No." Yang had never let her down, and especially not today. The past minutes or hours were still clouded, but she had wanted to give Yang this gift. "You did nothing wrong."

"I did. I put my greed before yours."

Huddled beneath the powered blankets, they were ever so close. The entire length of Yang's body pressed up against her own, her very own private hot water bottle. Despite her exhaustion, a smile worked its way onto her face at the thought.

"Hey," Yang scowled, "what's so amusing?"

"Just…" Weiss shook her head, unable to vocalise her silly internal monologue. Instead she snuggled into Yang's golden hair. Even that was warm. Yang could have been a teddy bear, if a slightly grumpy one.

"Someone's perked up." In light of her salt-filled tone, Yang pulled Weiss into her lap, squeezing her tightly from behind. Weiss leant back into her, relishing the heat, but adoring the comfort. It had been so long since someone had held her like this. So long she couldn't even remember the last time. She supposed her mother must have at some point, and probably Winter had as well, but that was before she had been expected to cope on her own.

In Yang's tender but strong embrace all of her problems melted away. Every fear that kept her awake long into the night faded into insignificance. She felt safe with Yang, safer than she had in years.

Stars twinkled across the entire purple expanse of the bitterly cold sky. The storm clouds that had held station so long above Vale retreated inland leaving the panorama untouched. Within their private cocoon of the blankets, the two girls watched as owls took to the air on silent wings. Against the backdrop of the cracked moon, a pair of shadows pirouetted in a dance choreographed purely by their instincts.

Weiss lay her head back in the crook of Yang's neck as careful fingers combed the silky strands of her hair. Yang purred ever so softly as she did, the rhythmic vibrations lulling Weiss' eyelids closed. She jerked them open, blinking away her drowsiness. Yang smiled out of the corner of her eye.

"So the princess awakes." Her voice came out as barely a whisper, but even so the ears of the rabbits foraging at the far end of the clearing turned on mass. Weiss' cough was enough to send them scattering.

"Aww… they were just start to warm to us." Yang's fingers didn't stop moving, up and down, up and down. Stroke after gentle stroke. Weiss' neck drooped again, before her head snapped upright.

" _Awakes?_ " She could have sworn she had only closed her eyes for a single heartbeat.

"Yes," Yang murmured against her neck. Weiss shivered as Yang's lips tickled the small hairs there. "Not for long though."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Weiss' voice rose an octave, sending more animals scattering for cover. The whole purpose of this trip had been to show her gratitude. Instead she had spent most of it sleeping. It was such a waste. She tried to twist around, but found Yang's muscled arms immovable. She was forced to stay seated in her lap like an errant child.

"Because I didn't want to. You looked so peaceful. Anyway, you deserved it."

"You haven't even touched your food." All of the boxes lay unopened on top of the blanket, their contents no doubt entirely cold. Weiss' throat caught. This whole evening had gone so different to how she had wanted it to go.

"Because I didn't want to eat without you," Yang said as if explaining to a simpleton before her tone softened. "Oh… Weiss, don't cry. Please."

"I'm not crying." Weiss angrily rubbed at her eyes. She had ruined everything. Absolutely everything. "But they were meant for you."

Yang held her still, shushing her just like a baby. "We can both eat them now. I'm sure they'll taste fantastic. We can even warm them back up in the chest if you want?"

"I…" Weiss forced herself to breathe, to think. That was the most logical course of action, but it had slipped from her mind. "I suppose." She actually felt Yang smile against her ear.

"Perfect then." Yang lifted her up as if she weighed less than nothing and deposited her on the ground. The Dust-powered blanket was still warm, but it couldn't hold a candle to Yang, she shifted uncomfortably.

Yang herself staggered away a step, rubbing her thigh. "Ow… you've got a bony ass. Did you know that?"

Her grin took any sting from the words, but Weiss wasn't sure how to respond. She supposed it was compared to most of the girls at Beacon—and especially Yang's—but it was a symptom of her usual lack of appetite. She couldn't help it even if she wanted to.

"I'm joking," Yang said looking down, her brow wrinkling.

Weiss forced herself to smile. "I know. Let me help you." Yang stopped her before she had even begun to push herself up.

"No. You stay there. Keep my spot warm for me. I won't be a moment." Despite her declaration, Yang did take her time looking through all the different packages and deciding what could be eaten straight away. "Wow Weiss, this incredible."

Weiss' ears glowed. Compliments had been such a rare occurrence in her childhood she had never really gotten used to them, and from Yang they were all the more special.

"And you're adorable." Weiss squeaked as Yang actually pinched her cheek. "Damn, I wish I'd recorded that. Oh well, there's always next time."

 _Next time? And adorable?_ Weiss fingers found the heated spot where Yang had touched her. It tingled, perhaps with a little bit of pain, but with warmth as well. She pressed Yang's touch closer to herself.

"There we are." A brief rush of cold air assault Weiss as Yang slipped back under the blanket. She had returned with an assortment of festive cakes and pies as well as more wine. "A toast." She passed Weiss a steaming mug. "To the wonderful person who arranged the best present anyone could receive."

Yang's cheeks were red as she made the declaration and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Weiss just stared into them, unwilling to break contact. They drew here like a moth to a flame. Heartbeat after racing heartbeat passed.

With a jolt she realised what she had been doing. She jerked her gaze away, almost downing her mug to avoid having to explain herself. What must Yang think of her?

The answer came in the hesitation before Yang next spoke. "So do you want something to eat?"

The question was a poor attempt by her to excuse Weiss' behaviour. Weiss nodded, her cheeks scalding her. Why did she keep doing her best to mess this up? Most people would have given up on her already, but Yang was a long way from most people.

She even smiled broadly as she cut one of the pies into pieces. Anyone would have thought she was having the time of her life as she took a bite. "Did you make these?" Yang asked, holding her slice up to the moon, staring at the undercooked pastry and sodden filling. Moisture had saturated all the way to the bottom.

Weiss grimaced. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise. I had so much to do. Here, let me take it." It might not be fit for human consumption, but the animals could probably stomach it.

"Are you out of your mind?" Yang crammed the rest into her mouth. "These are awesome. How come you've never told us you can cook like this?"

"I… I…" Weiss examined her own slice of pie. It was entirely ruined. There was no doubt about that, but Yang didn't seem to care. "It never came up."

"Well it should have." Yang went back for seconds. "From now on you're doing all the cooking whenever we go on hunts. Wow, Weiss. Just wow." She cast her eyes around the picnic. "Where did you find the time for all this?"

"I asked Doctor Oobleck to excuse me from the study session earlier."

"We thought you were in the library." Yang didn't speak for several long seconds. "Did you really do all this for me?"

"I wanted to give you something special… and…" Weiss trailed off, turning her head away. Why was she so useless at talking to Yang? Her upbringing had included scores of ways to make small talk, but in Yang's presence all those lessons evaporated.

A gentle hand drew the curtain of white hair back and a moment later something soft and warm pressed against Weiss cheek. Ever so soft. Satin would have been coarser. Weiss froze like a rabbit in front of beowolf. She knew what was happening, but she didn't believe it. Couldn't believe it. Yang was kissing her, and not the quick peck she sometimes gave Ruby or Blake.

Even through her numbed nerves, every contour of Yang's lips screamed at her. Overloaded her mind with sensation. Was this what it was meant to be like? Weiss had no barometer to judge from. All she knew was the moment Yang pulled away her body cried out for the contact to resume. Cried out with a passion that almost took control of her.

"Thank you," Yang breathed in a whisper that might as well have been a shout.

Weiss swallowed, attempting to find the slightest bit of moisture in her dry mouth. "You're welcome."

Yang looked at her again, observed, stared, tilting her head to the side. She seemed to be waiting for something, though for what Weiss didn't have a clue. Eventually Yang brushed her mane of golden hair back behind her hair.

"You haven't had anything to eat yet. What's this?" She pointed at another palm-sized pie.

"Gammon… I think." After Yang's kiss countless dizzying thoughts raced around her head. So many they were an unfathomable swarm.

"Perfect then." Deftly Yang cut a bitesize chunk. Yang picked it up and only when it was most of the way to her mouth did Weiss realise what Yang intended. Part of her screamed to shake her head, to back away, to not embarrass herself further, the rest of her wondered what it might just be like if she let herself loose. Her jaw opened of its own accord.

Her tongue curled around the flaking package, but not before her lips caught on flavour she hadn't expected. A slightly salty tang. Yang didn't pull her fingers away, instead she left them there. Left them for Weiss to savour the taste.

She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know why she didn't pull away. Apologise profusely. Instead she suckled Yang's fingers and the pie, the combination of flavours setting her head spinning. One by one, excruciatingly slowly, Yang pulled her digits free.

In the dim moonlight, with her so close, Yang's eyes had never looked larger. Slowly, ever so slowly, Yang transferred her fingers to her own mouth, her tongue flicking out, licking, tasting. Weiss' breath caught. Her blood pounded in her ears. Her flesh burned, longed. Yang's hair glowed bright gold.

Inch by tentative inch, Weiss moved closer. Close enough that she could see every pale hair on Yang's lip. Close enough that she could feel the heat from her breath. Smell it on the breeze. It was far more intoxicating than any drug could have been. It consumed the entirety of her.

With scant millimetres separating them, Weiss closed her eyes and pursed her lips. For the first time in her life she was a princess. She waited for magic to find her.

It did. Ever so gently. The first brush could have been imaginary. A landing butterfly would have been infinitely more forceful. The second couldn't have been more concrete. Lightning erupted in her nerves, flowing through her body and setting her spine tingling.

Never before in her entire life had she ever felt anything like this. It was ambrosia. Then just as Weiss' body was about to cry out in ecstasy, just as she was about to lose control entirely, Yang's lips stilled. She drew away very slowly. Weiss opened her eyes.

After… _that_ , nothing worked properly. Her fingers trembled, her stomach flipped over again and again, fire burned in her chest, burned her very soul. But as her eyes found Yang, the fire was doused under an ocean.

"I… I'm sorry." Yang looked down at the ground, the scant few inches between them was an impassable chasm. Yang had erected the barrier. "I thought you wanted it."

"I did. I do," Weiss said quickly. She had never wanted anything so badly, but then why did Yang's eyebrows rise up into her bangs. It was only then that Weiss realised. She hadn't moved… at all. Not one single muscle. She had forgotten to under the wave of bliss. The heat that had been in her stomach spread to the back of her neck and flowed down her arms. The blanket suffocated her. She threw it off.

No wonder Yang had stopped. It must have been like kissing a lifeless squid. Only utter mortification dammed her tears. All those idle fantasies, all those dreams, all that time spent wondering what her first kiss would be like, and now she knew.

"We should be getting back." She stood. Or at least try to. Iron-hard fingers caught her wrist and kept her sitting. No matter how much she pulled and struggled Yang's grip was inescapable.

"Yang, you're hurting me." She wasn't. Not really. Nothing could ever hurt Weiss again. All she wanted was for Yang to let go so she could escape into the forest. At the moment her ultimate destination didn't matter as long as it wasn't here. She could never show her face at Beacon after today.

"I'm sorry," Yang apologised but didn't let go. "But I need to ask you a question. And I need you to be honest with me. Please."

Weiss stopped fighting. She wouldn't be able to overpower Yang anyway, not unless she wanted to attack her. And Yang's tone wasn't angry, or cruel, instead it was the same one she used to talk to Ruby a lot. Kind and caring. Unable to escape, Weiss nodded, staring off in the complete opposite direction to Yang.

"Was that your first kiss?"

Any question. Any question but that one. Weiss clenched her teeth as one of her closest kept secrets reared up. On every birthday that monster had grown and it tried to fight its way clear.

"Weiss, please," Yang said softly.

Weiss rounded on her, her entire body shaking and not with pleasure, her shout sending animals ducking for cover. "Yes! I'm a freak. I'm seventeen years old and I've never even kissed anyone before. I've never even held hands in that way. Now you know why it was the worst kiss you've ever had!"

In all her times imagining a scene like this, her ultimate confession, Weiss had expected many reactions. Yang defied all of them. She laughed, but not cruelly. Instead the chuckle was full of good humour. Real, genuine, good humour.

Eventually, as Yang showed no signs of stopping, Weiss snapped. "What's so funny!" She had even forgotten her desire to escape as Yang laughed, not at her, but not exactly with her either.

Dragging down great, gulping breaths, Yang managed to get herself under control. "You are. Really. You're so precious with your little red face. Come here." Yang lunged forwards and Weiss' ribs creaked. The smell of Yang washed over her again. So intoxicating, but it couldn't be hers.

Yang pushed Weiss out to arm's length, resting both hands on her shoulders. "Weiss, you are not a freak."

Even though the statement was said kindly, it stoked the fire that had only just died downed. "I am."

"Why?"

The simple question robbed Weiss of the easy answers. "Because… because… because I'm seventeen and have never even kissed anyone."

"So? Lots of people haven't."

"And I've never had a boyfriend… or a girlfriend." Before today she had never thought about the second option, but she had never put too much thought into her feelings. It had hurt too much.

"So? Again lots of people haven't. You just haven't met the right person. You're not convincing me you're a freak Weiss."

"Well you can't deny it was the worst kiss you've ever had." Even now a putrid infection was spreading through what should have been a perfect memory. How had she been so stupid? Of course she was meant to have done something other than be a statue. Hadn't she ever watched people kiss?

"I can absolutely deny that." Yang grinned to herself. "But if you really want to know, it probably wasn't the best kiss I've ever had." She spoke over whatever Weiss was going to say. "It's not your fault, it's mine. Entirely. I've been getting mixed signals from you all evening. I should have realised why. I would have done everything so differently. I'm sorry."

How could Yang be sorry? She hadn't been the one who had kissed like a wet fish. It was so like Yang though. And the other part, about mixed signals, Yang was the one who had initiated the kiss, not her. Was… was Yang really interested in her. She hadn't just got caught up in the moment?

"You have nothing to be sorry for." There was still a bite in Weiss' tone. How could Yang be this nice? It would have been easier if she had just been mad. A clean break instead of this torture. Yang's heat and scent washed over her, resurrecting all the sensations that had died.

"I do. But believe me when I say your first kiss could have been a whole lot worse. Do you want to hear about mine?"

Weiss didn't. Not at all. But Yang continued without waiting for a response.

"It was back in Patch, before Signal even. I must have been seven or eight I think. There was this boy, Holt." Yang's lilac eyes glossed over as she reminisced. "I thought he was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen. He was smart, funny, athletic."

If Yang thought this was meant to make Weiss feel better she was sorely mistaken. It sounded like Yang still had a crush. Their first kiss must have been incredible.

"And to my amazement he liked me as well. Me, out of all the girls in school. I was the luckiest one in the world. We decided to get married." Yang's teeth showed. "We had a whole ceremony in the playground. All my friends. All of his. There were even some flowers. One of the boy's uncle was a sea captain. That gave him the power to marry us of course. The ceremony was beautiful, and then afterwards, on the picnic table that was the altar, we looked into each other's eyes, and our lips met…" Yang trailed off, allowing Weiss to imagine the wonderful moment herself.

"Do you know what happened next?"

Weiss didn't but she could guess. A long happy relationship full of more excellent kisses.

"He gave me cooties!" Yang's outrage was unabated after all these years. The exclamation was such a surprise that despite Weiss' determination to remain depressed a snort escaped from her.

"Hey, it's not funny. It was a severe case. My friends wouldn't talk to me for weeks. Neither would Holt. He blamed me. Can you believe his cheek?" Another giggle escaped from Weiss at Yang's furious and yet playful tone. It softened as she looked into Weiss' eyes again. "Did I give you cooties?"

Weiss shook her head, swallowing down a laugh. She knew what Yang was doing. She hated her for it, as much as she loved her. It was so difficult to be miserable in her presence.

"Then your first kiss was better than mine. And I would hope I was slightly more skilled than an eight year old boy who had barely held hands with a girl." She dared Weiss to say otherwise. "Do you want to hear about the next time I kissed someone?"

Again Yang didn't wait for an answer. "It was a couple of years later at the end of year disco. There were lights, balloons, foam, music, fizzy drinks and sweets. It was the best place anyone our age could have been. But Pice and I had other ideas. We snuck away and found an empty classroom. We were both high on sugar and I'd been crushing on him for months."

Again Yang's eyes lost their focus. "We kissed. You'll be pleased to know he wasn't infected. I think you get an immunity by that age. Anyway, we kissed, a lot. I would guess half an hour or more passed. It was great. Then do you know what happened?"

"No."

"He threw up." Yang gagged theatrically. "In my mouth. Literally." This time Weiss couldn't help it, she laughed at the mortified look on Yang's face. "Don't you dare laugh. I swallowed some." That only made Weiss lose control more.

Yang paused, and when Weiss could see through her tears again, Yang's eyes waited. "I'm pretty sure I didn't vomit on you. So it looks like your kiss tonight was better than that, and this time I'm not going to let you deny it." Yang stuck her tongue out all the way and raked its red flesh with her fingernails. "I can still taste it, cherry pop and bubble-gum. Uggh."

Weiss let Yang pull her closer, until they were no longer facing each other but sat back against the chest again with the blanket up to their necks. Yang guided Weiss' head down onto her shoulder. It was nice. So nice. Somehow Yang had managed to lance the putrid boil that had festered in Weiss' soul. She was still embarrassed by her lack of experience, but the case was no longer terminal.

"Let's go for one more shall we?" Yang said. "A recent one. Actually very recent. Just before I graduated Signal. His name was Scar—yeah I know, stupid, but you should have seen him. God, even now…" Yang shivered. "He was a bad boy. He did whatever he wanted no matter what the teachers said. Pretty much every girl in school wanted him, and I would say half the guys did as well. Probably more than half.

"And you know what?" Again Yang paused to allow Weiss to guess. "He picked me. And I'll tell you this, he didn't only have looks going for him. Without a doubt, he was the best kisser I have ever met. He used to leave my knees shaking and my eyes rolled back in my head."

Weiss could understand that perfectly. If she had been standing when Yang kissed her she wasn't sure if she would have been able to remain so. But if Yang was trying to comfort her, bragging about such an incredible boy wasn't the way to go about it. She only felt more inadequate with every passing word. It had happened at the end of Signal. He might even have been the last person Yang kissed. How could she compare to that?

"But do you know why he was so good at kissing?" The temperature under their blanket jumped noticeably. Every muscle in Yang's body tensed. "Because he didn't just pick me. He wasn't even cheating on me with one other girl. I might have been able to understand that. He had three of us on the go at once," Yang growled through gritted teeth. "I kicked him up one side of Signal and down the other when I found out, but it didn't make it hurt any less. It didn't matter in the slightest that he was an incredible kisser; he was a piece of shit.

Yang sighed, her shoulders drooping. "What I'm trying to get at is kissing isn't everything. It isn't even a big part of being close to someone. So many things are so much more important. Things you can't actually change about yourself. Or at least they're an awful lot harder to."

Her voice trailed off, but in the silence it was noticeable to Weiss that Yang didn't pull away. Instead she continued holding Weiss, her fingers lightly tracing circles on Weiss' other side. The ever so faint tickles made it difficult to think, but Weiss did so.

Three people. Three different kisses. Four if you count hers. Even taking vomit, betrayal, and cooties into account, there was still no doubt in her mind that her kiss had been the worst. At least the others had done something, but even with her lack of skill, Yang hadn't rejected her. Not yet anyway. Instead she had spent time comforting her, dulling the edge of her mortification. That was so like Yang, but there was one question that bothered her more than all. This morning she wouldn't have even considered it, nor ever thought there was the need to ask, but then she hadn't ever imagined things would take this turn.

"They're all boys," Weiss said in a very small voice.

"What?" Yang started, yanking her eyes away from the distant moon. It took her a few seconds to process what the words had been. "I suppose they were."

"But…" It didn't make sense. Yang had kissed her. Weiss was sure of it.

"Oh…" Yang's lips curled upwards. "Don't worry. I… don't exactly play exclusively for one team if you catch my drift."

Weiss opened her mouth and then closed it again. Such a carefree confession for such a scandalous secret. One that would have been plastered over every gossip website and magazine if it had come from her and, yet, her reaction to the kiss couldn't be so easily ignored.

"I should have told you before. But what about you? Did I…" Yang looked away, curling a lock of hair around her finger before turning back. "Did I lead you on? I didn't mean to. I just got caught up in the moment. And like I said, I misread some signals."

"No, no," Weiss said hurriedly, the puzzle pieces falling into place in her mind. "You didn't lead me on. I… I wanted to show you how special you were to me tonight, but I don't think even I knew how special that was."

"Does that mean?" Yang's smile spread until it was in danger of reaching her ears.

"Umm…" One word. That was all it would take, but the future was a scary place. "I've never… been with anyone before."

Yang laughed. More heat rose in Weiss' cheeks. She hadn't meant it like that, but this evening had been one flustered mistake after another.

"Not like that!" _But also like that_. Wisely Yang chose not to mention that technicality.

"I know what you meant, and don't worry, we can go at your pace." A crack sent birds into the air as Yang slapped a palm against her forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm already rushing ahead. You haven't even said yes yet."

"Said yes to what?" For the first time tonight Yang was the one who was off balance. The opportunity couldn't be ignored. "You haven't even asked me a question?" That was how this was meant to happen. Or at least it did that way in the movies.

"True." Yang rolled onto her knees between Weiss' own. "Weiss Schnee, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

For a scene that Weiss had never imagined before it was absolutely perfect. With the gentle moonlight igniting her golden hair and her eyes so large, Yang was without doubt the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Nothing could spoil this moment. Weiss drank it in, savoured it, committed it to her memory forever.

"I promise I don't have cooties. I got tested last week." Just like that the perfect moment shattered and reality was left in its place. The one which was no less wonderful. Yang's humour was just another thing that she would have to get used to.

"Yes."

"What?" Yang asked, her grin stretching to unmatched proportions.

"I said yes." Yang visibly vibrated in time to Weiss' beating heart. She had said yes. Yes. She didn't know what it meant yet, but she did know one thing; she had a girlfriend. "But… I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone yet." Or at least tell her parents. That would be one way to start the inevitable Christmas argument.

"That's fine."

Yang took both of Weiss, hands in her own. She had done it more than enough times before, but now it was different. So different. Weiss could barely think as her body pulsated. Was this how everything was going to be from now on? What had she been missing all these years?

"I promised to do everything at your pace," Yang continued. "I'll wait until you're comfortable. But Ruby and Blake will be ok with it. They'll be happy for you." Yang laughed. "For _us_. That still sounds weird. I can't really believe it."

"I know." Weiss nodded. She couldn't believe it either.

"But speaking of pace, I really want to kiss you right now." Yang caught her lower lip between her teeth. Weiss stared at it. She had never noticed how plump they were before, and now she knew how soft. She started to lean forward.

"Wait," Yang's voice stopped her. "Kissing is a skill like any other. It takes practice, and knowing you you'll be brilliant in no time. So why don't we do it properly this time?"

The compliment had warmed Weiss' stomach far more than the mulled wine ever had, but the reminder of her previous kiss set it spinning over and over. She swallowed. "Ok."

"Great." Yang shuffled her way closer until her knees touched the inside of Weiss' thighs and started speaking softly enough it was barely a breath above the wind. "The first thing you need to remember is that kissing starts a long time before the kissing part. Most of the time the build-up is far more important. At least it is for me. Look into my eyes. Look at my lips, my cheeks, my hair, even my chest if you want. Think about how much you want to kiss me, how it's going to feel."

Glowing in the low light, Yang's lilac eyes were hypnotising. Every word spoke to Weiss in a way that transcended mere language. She couldn't break her gaze. Yang's eyes pulled her in and held her prisoner.

"Next comes touch. Personally, I like it when someone touches me just..." Yang guided Weiss' fingers to the back of her jaw, "there. Feel. Explore. Find what your partner likes. Find what they don't. And they can do the same for you."

Yang acted on her words, her thumb tickling the pale hairs on Weiss' cheek. Even though Yang's simple motion made Weiss want to melt, a kiss was a two-way exchange. She had learnt the hard way what happened when that fact was ignored.

Weiss tried and miserably failed to put Yang's questing fingertips out of her mind as she focused on her own. Her touch was deadened by her gloves, but they were made of the softest leather money could buy. The lack of skin contact didn't seem to be affecting Yang. As Weiss followed the instructions and traced the line of Yang's jaw, feeling the sharpness of bone beneath supple flesh, Yang shivered. Weiss shivered in response. She had done that. She was responsible for it.

The two of them continued. Each of them finding the other's unique spots. Each of them keeping score. And each of them routinely forgetting. Neither moved below the collar, but by the time Yang spoke again Weiss shook. Every single one of her nerves was overloaded. It was driving her insane.

"And next…" Yang's voice was an octave lower, husky, wanting. And for Weiss it was so good to be wanted. "Comes the kiss. No, leave your hands there. You have to multitask. For this, I want you to focus on your lips. Focus on what they're telling you. Focus on the pressure, how you're using them, switch it up. Try and copy me."

Yang closed until they were separated by millimetres. It was like before, but it also wasn't. This was a fresh start. The first joint step on this new future. Yang's breaths were hot against Weiss' cheeks. Unbearably hot. They were close enough for Weiss to pick out every single eyelash, to see how each one gently curled next to the others.

"And the final, most important rule you need to remember," Yang paused dramatically, "is that there are no rules. You need to forget everything. Kissing is as natural as breathing. Just let yourself go."

The first moment of contact was just as stilted as it had been before. Perhaps more so. The foreplay had pushed her to the edge, and Yang's lips sent her over it into the waiting pit of ecstasy. It took all her willpower to pull herself out of it, but for Yang she did. Her lips started moving as well.

Kissing was hard. Harder than it had any right to be. She tried to remember everything Yang had said. She tried to focus on her own lips, tried to copy Yang's even as they were turning her mad. She tried to keep her hand moving on Yang's jaw where it had fallen still. She tried to focus on how hard she was kissing, and she tried to recall what they had previously done. It was impossible.

She felt Yang tense, the movement of her lips slow. _No_. Weiss decided. It was Christmas, and Yang deserved a gift to cherish. She had to learn. Yang's lips started moving again in response to her own. She tried spinning a dozen plates at once, focussing on every different part of her. For a moment it worked, but then the plates began to wobble.

And then Weiss remembered Yang's final rule. To forget all the rules. _Kissing was as natural as breathing_. That was what Yang had said. _Let herself go_. Snatching a breath around Yang's delectable lips, Weiss did just that. She let all of Yang's gentle advice slip from her mind. She let it be consumed entirely by the ever so special person in front of her.

And, just like that, as Weiss took Yang's lower lip between both her own and suckled the plump flesh, kissing didn't seem so hard at all.

But she would still need lessons. Lots and lots of them. And a snow-covered clearing in the middle of a moonlit forest was the perfect classroom.

 **A/N: So a nice happy Christmas story. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you have a great day tomorrow.**


End file.
